


Body

by animesimp101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M, Love at First Sight, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesimp101/pseuds/animesimp101
Summary: Although she captivated him instantly with ease they tragically parted ways.Upon rekindling the unexpected romance towards one another, will they soak up the happiness or endure the pain?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. A dangerous silhouette

The flashing strobe lights made the dark room manageable to maneuver around the crowded room with ease. The sweat dripped down the back of her neck, causing her to pull her hair to the side, sighing in relief. The sweat, along with the atmosphere didn’t help with the fact that she was slightly intoxicated and dehydrated. A night out after working an 8 hour shift didn’t sound terrible at the beginning of the night, but now, she completely regretted letting Connie convince her otherwise. Although they’d haven’t been here for long, the two of them split up once within the club and stated they’d meet back up around their usual time. She is not exactly sure what the time is, but she knew the night was still young and that she wasn’t going to waste it without actually letting loose and enjoying the night out. 

Upon arriving at the bar, she was greeted by a lean bartender who held a smug grin on his face, “What could I get for you sweetheart?”

“A shot of whiskey,” The girl waved off his attempt at flirting, not prioritizing getting laid tonight but generally wanting to have a good time. The man huffed then slammed the shot glass on the counter, filling the glass up to the rim. She smiled brightly, grabbing the drink then quickly downing it. Once finished, she reached into her back pocket and slipped the money into his shirt pocket, quickly retreated before he realized it was only a one dollar bill. 

The alcohol began to take its effect, her movements swayed while the room slightly spun. She swayed her body to the music and tilted her head up, closing her eyes while sliding her hands up from her chest towards the back of her neck and to her hair once again, lolling it to the side. Due to the sticky atmosphere and bodies rubbing up against one another, her once straightened hair returned to its natural form. With a slight frizz, her curls continuously stuck to the perspiration that had formed on her neck, making her slightly irritated by having to move it every now and again. It was extremely humid within the room, she wasn’t bothered due to the particular outfit she chose. A strappy loose fitted silk dress, with a deep low cut, displaying her chest to the ongoing watchers. The girl didn’t mind the stares, she liked the attention but to a certain extent. She signed, humming along while her eyes remained closed. From the back of her mind, she believed she felt a set of eyes watching her intently. She licked her lips, a faint smirk on her lips as she peered her eyes open, the flashing lights blinding her but that didn’t bother her. 

A dark silhouette that leaned against a wall caught her attention from the other side of the room. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, noting that this figure was indeed the one that roamed they’re eyes from the top to the bottom of her body. A shiver ran along her back, but she decided to not let this person bother her while she was content on the dance floor. It wasn’t long till she was approached by Connie, his deep black v neck displaying the sweat that was glistening off of his skin. She laughed, “What the hell happened to you?”

He grunted, “Shut the hell up, I’ve been searching everywhere for you.”

“Oh, is it time to go already?”

“No, I texted you to check up on you and you didn’t answer but I see you’re completely fine so I’ll just be....over there.” He motioned towards the bar, where the bartender from earlier sent an icy glare her way. She nodded, watching him saluter away with a girl she didn’t notice that was clinging onto his arm when he reached her. 

The night went on but it wasn’t a blur, after going to the bathroom the girl lightly splashed water on her face, a sign of relief leaving her plump lips. The stench in the bathroom wasn’t the best, but it was manageable while she did her business.The room was littered with graffiti that scattered across the ways, the lighting vaguely lit up the room. She gazed into the mirror, noticing her makeup surprisingly stayed in tacked. She slipped out the red lipstick she kept within her boot, knowing she wouldn’t lose it with the rest of her necessities she kept in there. She popped her lips, sticking the vibrant lipstick back into her boot and going back into the madness that was the dance floor.

She squeezed through a multitude of couples who were locking lips as if their lives depended on it. She scrunched her face up a bit then made a beeline towards the spot she had occupied before. It wasn’t too crowded, but she also wanted to see if she could recognize the figure from before. Her smile faltered, knowing the wall they once leant against was empty. She rolled her eyes, the thought of seeing the same person within the same night was highly impossible. 

The music slowed, along with the lights darkening and slowing fading black. The color continued to flash, darkening the room with the sound of the music that blasted from the speakers. The strobes lights set off a different atmosphere, one that she enjoyed experiencing even though she was dancing by herself. She closed her eyes, sliding her hands from the middle of her body to the back of neck, and raising them in the air. She swayed, biting her lip softly before she turned her head to the right, her eyes connecting with the ones from earlier. 

He watched her intently, noticing that she continued her movements while maintaining eye contact. Although he was in a more secluded area of the club, he was surprised she was able to find him because he stayed within the shadowed areas. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her accidentally slide the strap of her dress slightly off her shoulder. She wasn’t wearing a bra and was dancing by herself but it didn’t seem like she cared, which made him even more interested. He fluttered his eyes at the mere thought of her, even though she wasn’t that far away from him.

She slid the strap back onto her shoulder, getting lost within the rhythm of the music and finally letting go. It was more entertaining for her, because of the figure who surprisingly caught her attention, but remained standing. She wondered what they looked, her curiosity growing the more they remained there and didn’t dare make an advance towards her. She bit the inside of her cheek, before doing the absolute unthinkable. She turned around then glanced at him over her shoulder, knowing he continued to watch her every move. She smirked, being a tease by swaying her hips to the rhythm and circling her head back. This was enough for him to clench his jaw, squeezing his hands into fists which left nail imprints in his palms. 

It was as if the room stilled, she watched as he emerged from the shadow, biting her lip as she ran her eyes over his entire body. His hair was in a bun, strands of it falling over his forehead. Her eyes made their way down, noticing the top buttons of his black button up revealed his toned chest, the sleeves rolled up and a necklace with a key on it dangling around his neck. She gulped as he made long strides towards her bumping into a couple of people but deciding to ignore them. She turned back around and kept her back towards him, peering slightly behind her to see what he would eventually do. 

A gust of wind came from behind her but she felt no physical contact, racking her brain of all the possibilities as to why he hasn’t touched her yet. She turned around fully, having to lean her head back to stare into his eyes. _He was tall holy fuck_ , she thought while going over his entire features. The two of them stood there, those around them moved, laughed, yelled, and sang along to the music bouncing off the walls, but they both examined each other. His green eyes flickered between hers, watching as he slowly leaned down towards her waiting for her reaction. 

His lips inched closer, they were inches away from hers before she brought an index finger to his lips smirking at him slightly, “How about we dance instead?” She had to raise her voice slightly because of the music, but he heard her nevertheless. 

He smirked back at her, puckering his lips towards the finger that remained on his lips, “If that’s what you want, then of course.” She shuddered at the sound of his voice, pulling her finger away quickly. She felt her face heat, hoping that the strobing of the lights hid the faint blush on her cheeks. She pushed aside the nerves, and turned around pressing her back to his chest. He placed his hands on her waist, giving her hips a small squeeze which made her gasp faintly, “Is this okay?” He spoke in her ear, lips brushing along the lobe as she shuttered once more. Not trusting the sound of her voice she nodded, sliding her hands up to the back of his neck, tugging him closer if that was even possible. He let out a shaky breath, squeezing her right hip before bringing his left hand up to bring her hair to the side. Her neck was on full display, and he leaned down, “Can I kiss you?”

She blinked a couple of times, “Oh..is that what you want to do?”

“The real question is, is that what _you_ want me to do?” _Lord have mercy_ , she thought to herself. Without attempting to appear too eager, she nodded beginning to turn around before he tugged her head to the side and inched closer towards her neck. He licked his lips before kissing her neck, his lips lingering longer than intended. She didn’t mind though, humming in delight as she leaned her head back towards his chest. His left hand returned to her hip, while she brought her hands down from his neck, running her fingers along his arm, enjoying the soft touch of his skin. Without warning he leant down, trailing an array of kisses along her neck, reaching her ear before tugging on the lobe. She unexpectedly moaned, making him raise his eyebrow in curiosity as to what kind of things she liked. 

“Didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff I’ll keep that in mind….” He trailed and she began to laugh, shaking her head and attempted to turn around and face him. He kept a firm grasp on her, “ _Tch, tch, tch_ wait just a second pretty lady,” He paused sliding his arms so one was hugging her around her neck while the other on her waist, “What’s your name?” 

She huffed clasping onto the arm that was around her neck as they swayed, “Hmm...wouldn’t you like to know huh?”

“Well yeah that’s why I asked.”

She laughed, like _really_ laughed making him feel as though he missed out on something that was meant to be funny. She didn’t know exactly why she laughed but, in all honesty she probably did it to avoid the sheer embarrassment of the obvious question, “It’s Nova.”

He nodded, repeating her name a couple of times because it felt foreign coming out of his mouth. He liked her name. He bit his lip in thought, noticing a stray hair that fell along her forehead. He tucked the strand behind her ear, finally noticing the multiple piercing that were littered along her ear. She squeezed his arm, bringing him out of the small distraction, “Eren.” She raised an eyebrow, pondering over the closeness and the entirety of the situation that’s occurred between the two. The only thoughts that ran through head was the fact that this man was consensual and attractive without even trying, making her core tingle at the mere thought of **_him_ ** : _sitting back on the headboard of her bed shirtless, toned arms behind the back of his head while he peered at her with a wicked grin plastered on his fac-_

She was brought out of her daze when he spun her around, raising his eyebrow for the third time in relation to blanking out more than once, “Do you want to go somewhere more private?” 

Nova shook her head instantly, now gazing up at him with a slight smirk on her lips. She brought her hand up to his cheek, grazing her thumb along his jawline, “No thanks….I promised myself that I wasn’t going to bring someone home with me tonight.”

“Alright alright I respect that,” Eren raised his hands in surrender, making her retract her hand and bring it up to cover the giggle that escaped her lips. “Is it alright if I can give you a proper kiss though? I want to have a vivid memory of you tonight before I go to bed.” Her cheeks flushed, the entirety of her face was warm. She hesitated but tugged him closer by the front of his shirt, the proximity between the two disappearing as they were now able to feel one another’s breath on their lips. 

The kiss was meant to be a longing peck, _or so he thought._ He pulled away but was tugged back in not even a second later, he noticed that her lips were warmer opposed to the first time he felt them. Nova slid her hands to the back of his neck, noticing the slight sweat due to the enclosed atmosphere of the dance floor, but she didn’t mind. Eren on the other hand, wasted no time in grasping her face and sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, her mouth opening soon after. Their lips meshed together, the tension rising as they both grasped onto one another, longing to be as close as possible. Eren fiddled with the strap of her dress, lifting it then purposely letting it snap back to its previous place. He wanted to get a rise out of her, but to his dismay she didn’t budge. He felt the softness of her hands creep underneath the back of his shirt, her nails scratching his back in a teasing manner. The two tugged and pulled at one another, till Nova bit his bottom lip and dragged it towards her before letting it plop back as she pulled away. She licked the base of her thumb, wiping away the color of her lipstick that smeared along his mouth. He watched in complete awe as she did it with no hesitation, his attraction towards her increasing by the minute. He groaned and sighed into her ear, “Do you know how much of a tease you are?” 

“So I’ve been told.”

He nudged her cheek with his nose, a rough growl escaping his lips, “Oh the things I would do to you because of that smart little mouth of yours.” Eren watched as her expression changed completely, her eyes widening and the familiarity of the color red appeared. Before she could come up with a proper response, Connie approached the two of them, the girl that clung to him before nowhere in sight. He furrowed his eyebrows at the closeness of the two, but didn’t question it knowing he’d ask her about it once they were back home. 

“It’s time to go, I gave you 10 more minutes to enjoy your...time. You’re welcome.” She backed away from Eren slightly, scowling at Connie but thanking him mentally because tonight was very much needed. She nodded though, shooting a small smile towards Eren before nudging her head in the direction of the exit towards Connie. He got the hint and left, waiting outside of the front of the club. 

“Welp,” Nova clasped her hands together, “This was fun. I had a good time.” 

Eren agreed, grasping her hand and fiddling with her fingers, “We should….do this again sometime. Seriously, you’re a tease and all, but I wouldn’t mind seeing you again.” He shot her a grin while she simply rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the thought. The two of them seeing one another wasn’t a terrible idea, it was just the mere thought of being alone worried her a bit. She was up for having fun, but she hasn’t felt this sort of gravitational pull towards someone in a long time. It was unfamiliar territory, which alarmed her in the slightest. 

Nova gnawed at her lip, and peered up at him, “Is that so?”

“Here we go with the stupid questions again.”

The tension between the two demised as they blickered back and forth amongst themselves. He continued to tease her, physically and verbally, as she now fiddled with his phone in an attempt to put her number in it. It didn’t take long for him to convince her to give him his number, his charm and gentleness being a key role in her reluctantly giving in. Eventually she yanked him forward by his necklace, reaching into his back pocket to slide his phone into it. Eren’s face flushed, clearing his throat before scanning her body in search of her own phone, “Let me have your phone just to take precautions in case you didn’t actually give me your number.” 

Noba huffed running a hand through her tangled mane, reaching into her boot and swiftly handing him her phone, “Here,” He typed in his number facing the screen away from her to avoid showing the name he had picked for himself, “I wouldn’t have given you a fake number anyways if I wasn’t interested.”

“All I heard was that you were interested.”

“Oh shut up you smart ass.”

“All I heard was smart….so you think I’m intelligent?” 

Nova didn’t mind his snarky remarks at all, they kept her entertained and yearning to keep the conversation from ending. If she didn’t promise herself at the beginning of the night, she would have definitely brought him home because his presence was surprisingly comforting. The conversation died down, the two studying one another as if they wanted to remember every single detail. “Here,” Eren paused, reaching behind his head and pulling the hair tie that kept his hair secured out. She raised an eyebrow, watching him shake out his hair before placing the band in the palm of her hand, “I noticed your hair has been giving you a hard time so put it up before you head out.” 

“N-no it’s okay. That’s sweet of you but I don’t need-”

“All I heard was sweet.” He tapped his chin in thought, “What is up with all these compliments tonight? You’re making me blush.” Like earlier that night, Nova laughed, like really _laughed_ heaving over at the overuse of the joke while he stood there, his heart swelling at the mere sound. 

Her laughter died down, “Thanks. I better go or I’ll hear an earful from my friend if I spend another second here.” She didn’t wait for his response and leaned up against him, pecking his cheek and sauntering towards the exit. She peered behind her and gave him a shy wave as he stood still, absolutely dumbfounded. 

To anyone on the outside world, it looked as if Eren was just dumped when it was the complete opposite. His initial plans weren’t to have a genuine conversation, let alone exchange phone numbers with her, but her aura frighteningly captivated him. Her eyes, her smile, even her hair. _Her god damn hair,_ although it appeared to bug her constantly, he admired it the most. The brown wrangled curls complimented her dark complexion perfectly, this new thought creating a variety of inappropriate thoughts that scattered his brain in an instant. 

He shook his head and stride towards the area he once occupied, noticing his four friends now lingering around and on the furniture. “Ah, look what the cat dragged in,” Reiner smirked, patting the empty space next to him, “Want to tell us where the fuck you’ve been all night? And why the hell do you look like a mess?” Armin, Marco, Jean and Reiner gathered around Eren to ensure they heard his explanation. They’ve seen him looked wrecked plenty of times, but they silently knew this time was different. 

“She’s going to ruin me.” The statement left his friends confused, they glanced at one another to see if any of them knew what he meant by that. Eren sat wide eyed, resting his elbows on his knees while he brought a hand up to drag down his face. 

Armin tilted his head, poking Eren numerous times. He swayed back and forth, remaining unresponsive, “What does that mean?”

“It means I’ve fucking screwed.” 


	2. Part 1 - Ghosted

The rain pelted against the windows with a soft thud, the hue from the fireplace being the only light that surrounded the small living room. Nova was huddled in an armchair sipping on a hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, the drink being comforting in a weather that made her mood decline. She was home alone for the first time in a while, Connie insisting on going out with her other friends, Hitch and Mikasa but she refused. It has been an entire month since her interaction with Eren had occurred, and from her perspective it seemed that everything was too good to be true. Everything seemed to be going swell, till everything went silent on his end. She sighed, placing her drink on the small coffee table and wrapping her arms around herself and hummed softly to herself. Surprisingly, she wasn’t feeling sorry for herself, but for Eren. She accepted the situation as it was, going out and having fun every once in a while but the cloudy rainy weather always tended to put her in a distant mood. Her phone that was placed on the window sill and she watched it lit up. She reached forward, noticing a message from Connie:

**Baldy** :

_ For the love of god please come hang out with us at Sasha’s. Stop moping around you’re too hot for that shit. _

**Nova** :

_ You know this weather puts me in a shitty mood, and moping around huh? You know me too well that I’d never stoop that low and do that. _

**Baldy** : 

_ It’s been an entire month, and although you say you’re over it you’re not and that’s okay. Now get yourself dolled up and come hang I miss your dumb ass and Mikasa is being a drag. _

Nova contemplated but eventually gave in, tossing her blanket onto the seat she once occupied before scurrying to her room due to the coldness of the floor. She huffed, closing the door and rummaging through her closet for a comfortable yet appealing outfit. Her hair was frizzy from the weather, and she went into the bathroom peeking around for a hair tie. Nova’s body froze, noticing the band that rested in the first drawer was the one that Eren had lent her, and it also happened to be the only one she could find. She groaned, taking the blue-ish band and braiding her hair to keep in tamed. 

Once ready, she sent a quick message to Connie mentioning that she was on her way, not before turning off the fireplace and ensuring everything was locked. She flicked the light off, grabbing her coat and locking the door. Outside the sky remained gray the rain pelting down at a steady pace, making Nova sign in contentment because she truly despised this type of weather. 

-

The house was enclosed with chatter, empty bottles and red cups littering the floor as laughter boomed from the backyard. Upon entering the house, Nova was welcomed with the faint smell of weed, along with the stickiness due to the close proximity of everyone in the house. It wasn’t difficult for her to find her friends though, Mikasa being in her designated area of the house because she dreaded social gatherings, which confused her as to why she was even at this party. 

“Hey,” She approached the raven haired girl, her blunt expression shifting once her eyes landed on Nova. 

“Thank god you’re here. There’s a bunch of random’s here, and I’m not exactly sure Sasha invited them herself. I’ve been here for a while, and your company is much needed.” Nova laughed, rolling her eyes playfully before glancing around the room. The room was filled, the bass of the music vibrating in her chest, and the room was lively. Her other friends were indeed out of sight, which was peculiar because they tended to stay together no matter what. How odd.

Nova peered at the drink in Mikasa’s hands, raising an eyebrow, “Since when do you drink?” 

“I don’t. Some douche with short blonde hair handed it to me. I’m sure he was trying to flirt but his attempt was terrible, also can’t hold a conversation to save his life.” Mikasa brought the drink to her nose before slightly gagging, “Fool doesn’t even know how to make a proper drink either.”

Nova laughed once again, smelling the drink for herself before going to the kitchen and pouring the liquid down the sink. She peered outside the window, noticing a bunch of guys huddled around a brick fireplace hollering about who knows what. It wasn’t long before Mikasa came to her aid to look at the commotion for herself, “Where are the others anyways? I only came because Connie asked and I haven’t even seen him yet.”

She shrugged, “Beats me, they’re probably outside. You know how social the three of them get.” Nova pursed her lips but reluctantly nodded, turning towards the multitude of alcohol that covered the kitchen counter. Since she was here, she felt she’d might as well enjoy the party for the time being. She found four empty shot glasses in a cabinet, lining them up before pouring pertron in them. Her friend watched with wide eyes, seeing the determining within Nova’s eyes as she poured the drinks with much precision. “Nova are you going to take all of these yourself? Do you think that’s a smart thing to do?”

Nova pondered for a bit, “ _ Yes _ .” She shot her friend a sheepish smile, answering the two questions with a single reply to bug her. Nova brought the shot to her lips ready to get lost in the alcohol till a hand was placed on hers.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, bringing her free hand to one of the shot glasses, “You’re not about to drink without me alright? I want in on the fun too.” She huffed playfully, before the two nodded simultaneously and threw back the liquor with no problem. The second shot was a bit tougher because the burning taste lingered, but Nova didn’t mind. It’s been a while since she drank, and she knew Sasha wouldn’t mind if she crashed at her place so drinking with one of her close friends filled the small pain that dug its way into her heart. 

The night continued, the two girls making small bets and playing rock paper scissors to see who would take a shot who wouldn’t. It was childish, but it kept them entertained as the hours passed by. It wasn’t long till Connie finally strolled in, eyes widening at the sight of Mikasa and Nova slightly clinging onto each other on the couch, the other people seated beside them paying no attention to them. He noticed the faint smile on their faces, realizing their alcohol intake had definitely skyrocketed. Red solo cups were stacked on top of each other on the coffee table, almost reaching the height of himself, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“Language sunny!” Nova giggled, nuzzling her face into Mikasa’s neck, causing her to giggle as well because it tickled her neck. 

Connie groaned in annoyance, “How the hell did this even happen? Mikasa I thought you didn’t drink?”

Mikasa lolled her head so it rested on the arm of the couch and stared at him, “I’ve changed Connie, I don’t know who this Mikasa is that you speak of. All I know is that I want Nova to come to  _ Mi _ casa, get it?” The joke itself was clever, making Connie chuckle a bit, but he was still confused at how the two of them ended up drunk and hanging off one another. 

“I thought we were spending the night here? I’m confused….” Nova raised her head and eyed Mikasa who peered at her, their faces now centimeters apart. She stared, her mind and thoughts racing rapidly, the room continuously swaying. Her mind buzzed, her actions happening quickly before she leant in and gave Mikasa peck on her lips. Connie watched as the scene upfold, slapping a hand to cover his eyes before peeking through his hands in curiosity. Throughout the night he had been preoccupied with the unfamiliar guests outside, getting along with them rather quickly which made him completely forget about Nova till now. 

The girls locked lips a couple more times, their actions not ceasing due to the alcohol in the systems. The two were close, and knew this peculiar situation wouldn’t ruin their friendship because they’ve known one another for a long time. It was friendly, and Nova didn’t mind especially because she was sexually frustrated and conflicted as to why her thoughts continued to linger towards  _ him _ . This would help her get her mind off of him, even though it was already in shambles. 

Nova clung onto Mikasa once more, causing Connie to shake his head before wandering into the kitchen to get himself a drink. It wasn’t till he glanced towards the person entering through the sliding back door that he dropped his cup and its contents spilled all over the floor. He frantically grabbed napkins and cleaned up the mess, peering over the counter to see the Eren go down the hallway that led to the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief, looking at Nova and Mikasa who were still indulging in their small makeout session.  _ Fuck that’s the douche that ghosted Nova _ , he thought to himself as he got himself another drink and poured it successfully. Connie noticed that he seemed unbothered while walking throughout the house, which annoyed him because he knew Nova was distracting herself to hide the pain. He went ahead and went back outside, opening the sliding door as a gust of wind blew his thick flannel and was determined to find Hitch and Sasha before things got worse.

Meanwhile, it wasn’t long till Nova got up pulling Mikasa and motioned her to dance with her. The living room was packed as the music became more lively, bodies moving and grinding against one another, the atmosphere sparking a youthful yet hectic feeling. The two laughed, twirling one another and flinging themselves around without a care in the world. It was interesting, Nova’s eyes gleaming as she watched her friend step out of her comfort zone even though she looked a bit awkward. She didn’t mind, because they both continued to dance and laugh like fools. Mikasa bobbed her head like a chicken, fully feeling the music as Nova mimicked her. They laughed, the room became stiffer as the two moved their bodies vigorously, but they didn’t pay attention to it.

On the other end of the room, the familiar figure from a month ago emerged from the bathroom with wide eyes. The room looked as if it reached full capacity, people flooded any space within the house. Eren peered towards the screen door, noticing it was now pouring outside which he concluded as to why everyone was in the house. He spotted a flop of brown hair, making his way over to his friend to see him biting his lip seductively, “Dude what the fuck is wrong with your face?”

Jean frowned, glancing towards him, “I’m trying to flirt,” He pointed towards Mikasa who faced towards the two, “My god she’s making my knees all weak and shit.” 

Eren slapped Jean on the back of the head, “You don’t know how to flirt for shit, she’s not even looking your way!” His smile faltered even more as he watched the scene unfold before him. Eren stared at Jean's reaction in confusion, following his line of eyesight before as he choked on his spit. The two stood with wide eyes, seeing the girl now lock lips with the girl in front of her. That was the least expected thing they thought would happen, Jean lowering his head in defeat knowing the girl was now unavailable. His friend on the other hand, continued to watch, the palm of his hands sweating as he felt a weird feeling within his chest. It wasn’t till the two pulled apart, that he fully understood why he felt a small sense of familiarity. 

Nova pulled away gasping for air faintly, intertwining her fingers with Mikasa’s before raising their arms in the air. She sang along with the lyrics, swaying her hips as Mikasa nodded her head and moved her body. The living room was crowded, barley leaving enough space to move comfortably for the girls who were no longer intoxicated. The feeling of alcohol was still there, but wasn’t as overwhelming as it was when they began drinking. Nova let go of Mikasa before turning around, slightly dancing on Mikasa while they continued to enjoy their time together. 

Nova glanced around, now realizing Connie wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She shrugged, knowing that it was now going to be difficult to find anyone considering everyone was now in the house. She glanced towards the kitchen, her eyes growing as she saw the last person she least expected to see. Nova froze, and swallowed the lump in her throat as he watched her with a smirk. It wasn’t long till Mikasa noticed the sudden change in Nova, her eyes reaching the figure she peered at, “oh fuck.” 

Jean and Mikasa observed the catastrophe before them, connecting the dots due the description Eren made of Nova and vice versa. Jean agreed, Nova was a sight for sore eyes and his friend was a dumbass for letting her slip through his fingers, while Mikasa scoffed, noticing that he was indeed the handsome asshat who messed up badly. The two stared at one another, the same interaction recurring from the night they met angering Nova by the minute. Her mind raced, she felt overwhelmed yet a sense of relief that she was able to see him after a month. This angered her, why would she think like that?

She huffed, pushing her way through the crowd and towards his direction. Mikasa scurried quickly behind her, in eagerness to see the situation explode right in front of her that she wanted the front row seat to the encore. Although, it wasn’t what she expected when Nova walked completely past him ignoring his entire presence.  _ Ouch _ , Mikasa thought as she watched Eren’s composure completely drop. His eyes followed after her as she entered the bathroom with the girl and watched the door slam with great force.

Jean whistled, “And you call  _ me _ the idiot. Have you looked in the mirror lately?” 

“Shut the hell up horse face.”

The conversation ended, Eren sighing in defeat. In the end, whatever Nova and him had ended because he was indeed an idiot. It wasn’t intentional, but his dog Bruce snacthed his phone one night and dropped it in the toilet. His phone was ruined, and he was unable to gain back access to his contacts and lost everyone’s number, including Nova’s. He panicked spending days attempting to regain her number but it was no use. If anything he continuously waited for her to call or text when he got his new phone, but it was no use. She was the one good thing that happened to him even though he was a complete ass, and while looking at this situation, proves exactly that he is. He knows that she thinks he ghosted her, when it was completely false. The odd thing as well, is that he’s actually hung up over someone, which he’d never thought would happen to him.

Nova paced the cluttered restroom, running through the scenarios in her head that could possibly avoid coming face to face with him again. She wasn’t one to shy away from confrontation, but Eren had left her distraught when she realized he wasn’t going to contact her anymore. Mikasa leaned against the wall by the shower and picked at her nails, letting her best friend pace for a while to collect her thoughts. The night was meant to consist of forgetting everything for a while, but all at once the memories came flooding back. “This is a good thing, right?”

The girl peered through her bangs, eyeing her frantic friend in confusion, “How exactly is seeing the guy you’re still hung up over a good thing?”

Nova paused and stared at Mikasa’s reflection through the mirror, “I could finally get closure, because who does that?!” She ran a hand down her face, “I think we’re all a bit too old to be ghosting someone, just tell them you’re not interested then things would be so much easier!”

“True...but what if something else happened where he couldn’t reach you at all?” 

“You’re seriously not defending him are you?” Mikasa raised her arms in defense while making her way towards Nova. She placed her hands on her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze, “I’m not, what he did was terrible. But instead of pointing fingers hear him out first,  _ then _ we can plot our revenge on him.”

Nova’s mouth spread into a sly smirk before she nodded. Mikasa was able to reason with her, which she was thankful for because she would have spoken through her emotions instead of thinking rationally about the whole thing. She took in a deep breathe before entering the hectic house once more, the conversations seemed to be louder than earlier which raised her suspicions a bit. As the two entered the living room, they noticed there was now a table in the center with red solo cups in the shape of a triangle on each side. She almost also missed Hitch, Sasha, and Connie hovering over one side mumbling to themselves over their techniques for beer pong. Not only that, but she noticed the same guy from earlier who was with Eren was on the opposite side, another built blonde and a guy with dark hair and freckles teamed up with him. Although she didn’t do it intentionally, she glanced around for the person she dreaded to see the most. Once she spotted a familiar dark silhouette on the back porch she swallowed.

A squeeze on a shoulder brought her out of her trance, “Hey, you got this.” The reassurance put her at ease for a bit, the much needed confidence made her relax her shoulders, “Give him hell alright? I’m going with the others but let me know if you need anything.” She nodded and watched Mikasa shimmy her way through the crowd. Nova sighed and made her way to the kitchen quickly, pouring herself another shot of patron to get ahold of her tense composure. She closed her eyes briefly, slowing her breathing before making her way towards the sliding door.

The first thing she noticed was the quietness, the rain had stopped while she was panicking in the restroom. Eren sat in a chair, the firepit being lit once more when he noticed the rain had completely stopped. The fire being the only source of light outside, the small flame lighting up Eren’s entire face that was seen from where Nova was standing. Upon hearing the sound of the door close, Eren gave a brief glance and halted when he saw the girl that invaded his mind constantly. She slowly made her way towards him, he watched her actions intently while she placed herself in the empty chair beside him, keeping a safe yet close distance. He noticed that her hair was up, his hair tie keeping her hair managed which made him raise an eyebrow in question. He remained silent though, not wanting to anger her more than she probably already was. 

“Hey,” She fidgeted uncomfortability a bit, before fully facing towards him giving Eren her full attention. The fire gave him access to read her expressions carefully, noticing the slight uneasiness behind her eyes.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward giving her his full attention as well, “Hey,” He paused peering into the fire and letting out a much needed breath, “I’m sorry you probably think I’m a douche but it’s not what you think.” 

She was glad to hear the words she was thinking out loud, the confrontation of this situation relaxing her slightly, “Oh then what is it?” There was a slight sassiness to her voice, and he realized she wasn’t even being subtle about it at all. He gave her the benefit of the doubt because if he were in her shoes, he would be furious if he was being ignored. Eren began explaining the incident about his dog, even pulling out his new phone to show her a video that Jean recorded of the entire catastrophe. The commotion within the video showed how distraught Eren was, and she smiled softly as he was on his knees and reaching into the toilet with disgust, while his dog stood wagging its tail at the sight. 

The video ended with an angry Eren lunging at his friend while he recorded the whole thing. He gave Nova a tight lipped smile and placed his phone on the small table to the left of him, glancing back at her, “You see? I wouldn’t leave you in the dark without some sort of explanation because I generally wanted to get to know you,” Nova leaned back and folded her arms over her chest with a frown. Eren paused, repeating the sentence in his head, “Uh I-I meant I still want to get to know you, if you let me that is.”

Unknowingly, a crowd began to gather around the sliding doors, consisting of Mikasa, Connie, Hitch, Sasha, Armin, Reiner, Marco and Jean. The friends watched the scene before them, each of them having a sense of the conversation that was currently going down. Connie elbowed Jean by accident, the slightly taller guy glaring down at him, “Watch it baldy.” Connie grunted and glared back, elbowing him now purposely once more till Jean decided to smash his face against the glass. This caused Eren and Nova to halt their conversation, looking towards the noise in curiosity. Nova’s face flushed in embarrassment upon noticing her friends and the guys they played beer pong with were surrounding the sliding door to look outside, while Eren groaned in annoyance, “That idiot.” He muttered and shook his head. Eren stood up abruptly and saultered towards his friends, his glare burning into the side of Jean’s head. Just before he reached the door, Mikasa wrapped her arm in a flirtatious way around Jean’s shoulder, pulling him down to place him in a secured headlock. This caused him to release Connie, making the new position difficult to break away from her. She smiled, shooing Eren back towards Nova as their friends bursted out laughing at the incident before them. “That’s what you get horse face.” Marco cracked the joke, making Connie raise an eyebrow with a grin.

“Horse face huh?” He tapped his chin as Jean’s entire face flamed red. The whole situation blew out of proportion, but it was too late now considering he’s stuck in a headlock, “And you have the  _ audacity _ to call me baldy?” He turned to Marco and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Bro, you want to go get shit wasted with me?” Marco gleamed brightly motioning towards Armin and Reiner, even Hitch and Sasha inviting them to join in on the fun as well. They made their way towards the kitchen, leaving Mikasa who waved brightly and waved towards Nova and an embarrassed Jean who attempted to hide his face.

Eren now sat beside Nova again, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Sorry about that, Jean can be a bit of ass.”

“Oh, is that why you’re friends with him? Heard people get along well with others who have the same interests as them.” Nova teased him vaguely, but he didn’t mind because he truly missed the banter with her. 

“You’re not completely wrong, but the difference between him and I is that I admit when I’m an ass and fix the problem the best way that I can,” She watched as he inched towards her, reaching for her hand to hold. He fiddled with her fingers before looking at her through his lashes, “I’m sorry really, you don’t understand how devastated I was when I wasn’t able to backup my phone and contact you.” 

A slight blush rose on her cheeks as she nodded, giving his hand a small squeeze, “Although you’re not completely forgiven, I’m willing to see what’ll come out of this if you’re willing to.” His smile widened instantly, and he leant forward to give her a hug but froze, sitting back quickly even pulling his hand away. 

“So then we’ll be friends then right? Aren’t you uh….seeing someone?” He rubbed his jawline and face towards the ground, his face growing red by the second. 

This was when the realization hit Nova like a train, and she smirked twirling a strand of her hair that hung freely from her braid. “Oh you mean Mikasa, I don’t think she’ll mind sharing.” The color drained from his face, making her hold back the laugh she desperately wanted to let out. Eren’s expression wasn’t based on shock, oh no it was far from that, he was thinking about the previous situation he watched inside. 

The way Nova clung to her friend, made his pants tighten as inappropriate thoughts ran throughout his head. In all honestly, he thought it was hot as fuck, but in the back of his head he was fuming with jealously. He pushed aside those thoughts in order to gain back her trust. Nova took his silence as an answer, grinning widely before waving a hand in front of his face, “I’m kidding Mikasa and I aren’t a thing. We’re really good friends and have fun every once in a while. You don’t mind do you?” She fluttered her eyes innocently causing him to glare at her in irritation. 

“Still a tease I see.” 

She laughed slapping her knee jokingly, “Of course,” She reached for his phone like the first night they met, putting her number in as before then handing it back to him, “I swear if your dog dumps your phone in the toilet I’m never speaking to you again.” He rolled his eyes yanking the hand that she was retracting so it made her fumble onto his lap. Nova adjusted herself so she was now straddling him, causing Eren to tilt his head up at her, “I’ll guard my phone with my life Nova, I promise.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, scratching her fingers in a teasing matter, “You better.” She mumbled, bringing one hand to his lips, her thumb to fiddling with his bottom lip. He smirked and examined everything about her, studying her actions and body language. She seemed to fully relax against him, which caused him to grasp her cheek and pull her softly towards him. Their eyes met, flickering back and forth before he lowly spoke, “Can I kiss you again?”

Without another word, she leaned forward their lips meeting and the warmth engulfing the two. She let out a sigh of relief, gripping him closely afraid he would disappear once again. Her senses were back to normal, the length of their much needed conversation sobering her up quickly as she was able to bask in his presence while being fully aware. It was nice, the kiss was slow and held meaning. His hand rested comfortably on her back, smoothing his hands over the material of the soft top. Without realization he slid his hands to her backside, squeezing it which made her squeak in alarm. She pulled away furrowing her eyebrows before jerking his head back by his bun, causing him to let out an unintentional moan. This made him tighten his grip on her ass, nails digging into the flesh which caused her core to tinge in arousal. “Ah so you like it rough as well,” She murmured into his ear, pecking the underneath of it before fully removing herself from his body. 

This caused him to pout, lunging forward to grip her once more, “And if I do, what are you going to do about it?” She avoided his grip, noticing the slight bulge in his pants that prevented him from getting up and pulling her back onto his lap.

“I’ll guess you’ll just have to stick around for a while and find out…” The girl tried as she backed up towards the house, teasing him because she enjoyed his reaction. The distance between the two increased, but it wasn’t long till Eren stood and adjusted his pants on his way inside as well. Nova waited for him by the door, smiling innocently towards him before he grumbled and opened the door for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well THAT escalated rather quickly. Don't worry folks, this is a love at first sight kind of story but of course it wouldn't be complete without a little drama! But aren't they annoyingly cute? AND HER NAME IS NOVA? I'M OBSESSED WITH HER FUCK.


	3. Part 2 - Body Shots Galore

“Don’t give up Armin! Do it for those who are already piss drunk!” Reiner shouted as the blonde shot gunned the beer, the alcohol’s foam building around his mouth while it trailed down his arm and onto the kitchen floor. He closed his eyes to prevent himself from stopping, but he peeked an eye open towards his opponent to see their pace. Sasha had already downed her first beer, stabbing the bottom of the second can before tilting her head back and swallowing its contents. Armin’s eyes widened, realizing he was going to lose because Sasha was halfway done. The crowd cheered once Sasha held up the empty can, jumping with glee. 

Nova and Eren were perched on the kitchen counter that was surprisingly clean and had been untouched the whole night. The two sat by each other and enjoyed the show, watching as Mikasa and Reiner stepped up for the next round. Nova was slightly weirded out with how much her friends instantly got along with Eren’s friends, but it put her at ease when understanding it made the night more interesting.

Eren fingers hovered over Nova’s, he was nervous although he didn’t show it on his face. He paused, hopping down from the counter then nudged his way in between her thighs. He caught her attention for a second then it flickered back to her friend as she watched Mikasa demolish yet another beer, Reiner coughing as he choked on his drink. The sight was hilarious, making Nova smile widely as the room erupted in cheers. Eren squeezed her sides, grinning up towards her, “I can’t believe my friends can’t hold their drinks for shit, but I’m glad it’s making you happy.” 

The blush was faint but didn’t go unnoticed as she turned away, “Yeah this is probably the most fun that I’ve had in a while. Your friends are extremely entertaining.”

He nodded studying her face once more before nudging his head towards the small circle that had formed around those who shot gunned drinks, “Why don’t we try it out? A little friendly competition would be fun.” She watched as Connie and Jean were now in the circle, a majority of their drinks spilled on the floor as they attempted to finish faster than the other. Jean's eyes bulged out as he inhaled and the liquor went up his nose, but he kept going. 

Nova nodded, cupping his face sweetly before narrowing her eyes at him, “Friendly competition huh? Alright, this should be fun.” Drinking wasn’t a strength for her but she was definitely competitive when it came towards anything. Eren stepped aside and helped her down, his tall figure making it easy for him to navigate through the crowd. As they reached the circle, Connie grunted in shame as Jean was lifted by Armin, Reiner and Marco for his small victory. 

“Alright alright we’re next,” Hitch handed Eren and Nova a beer, letting them get into a stance before counting down. They stood eyeing one another, as Hitch counted to one then they both stabbed their drinks and titled their heads back. From the both of friends, they chanted encouragement and yelled for them to finish their drinks faster. Eren finished first, Hitch handing him the second drink with ease, while Nova was right on his tail. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing through her nose to pace herself as she watched Eren take it easily. His eyes flickered towards her, raising his eyebrows in a teasing way before they traveled down. Unexpectedly, the top of Nova’s blouse was unbuttoned and her cleavage revealed as the liquid trailed down and seeped into her shirt, revealing the black bra she was wearing. 

Eren inhaled, the beer shooting up his nose as it previously did to Jean but this time it stung, making him pull away coughing. Groans from his friends were heard as Armin patted Eren on the back as he continued to cough, which resulted in Nova gleaming with victory as she crushed the bottle in the palm of her hand shortly after. Everyone around her cheered while Eren and his friends sulked dramatically because they believed Eren would win because he always did when it came to drinking. 

It was peculiar, but his friends shook it off, as they exited the circle heading towards the slightly crowded living room. Nova and her friends trailed not far behind, she wiped her hands on her shirt before noticing the plunging of her chest and the stickiness from the drink. She frowned, heading back towards the kitchen before bumping into Sasha, “Hey do you have a shirt I could borrow? Mine is soaked from the alcohol.” Her friend nodded, and Nova was surprised to not see one ounce of alcohol covering Sasha’s clothing. Then again, these parties tended to be held by her and she loved a good party with games and such. 

While Nova fumbled with her shirt, Eren sat with his friends on a couch that faced towards the kitchen. They lounged around and joked about how a majority of the guys found it difficult to hold down their alcohol. Not only that, but Jean was still embarrassed because Mikasa continued to be a step ahead of him making him pout childishly. She wasn’t aware of the effect she had on him, but he continued to attempt to strike up a conversation with her. Eren peered at his friends, then glanced towards the kitchen to look for Nova as he barely realized she wasn’t there. He frowned, turning towards Connie, “Have you seen Nova by any chance?” 

“Nah dude I thought she was with you?” Eren shook his head and stood up, peering over the heads of those that occupied the living room floor before his jaw dropped. 

“No fucking way.” 

Connie raised his eyebrow in amusement then stood up, “What happe- holy mother of god.” Both of their eyes widened, watching as Hitch laid shirtless on the kitchen counter as Nova did a body shot off of her. She licked the trail of salt in the middle of Hitches abdomend, wrapping her lips around the glass and throwing her head back, she then lent towards Hitch and took the lime from her mouth. The loudness caused their friends to stand in question, their expressions changing soon after. Armin watched in horror beside Eren, turning around quickly so he wouldn’t continue to stare at Hitch’s chest. 

Reiner noticed, laying a hand on Armin’s shoulder and turned him back around, “Enjoy the sight my friend, enjoy the beautiful sight.” Eren eyed his friends and watched as they hurriedly made their way towards them to get a better view. Mikasa was the only one left, the others moved forward but she stared at the tall figure who was a few feet away from her. 

“You know I don’t trust you right?”

Eren was alarmed at the calmness of her voice but nodded, “Yeah I know I’m in the dog house which I’m completely fine with. Nova deserves the best.”

Mikasa smiled softly, “Good,” She glanced towards Connie who was now excitingly doing a body shot off of Sasha, “I’m glad you know your place.” It was silent for a while, before Mikasa decided to speak again, “She’s extremely independent and if you’re possessive then don’t even bother with her. She herself knows her worth and won’t settle for an asshat, as you previously were titled at the beginning of the night.” He watched as she made her way towards Nova, whose expression changed quickly because she was in the presence of her friend. He sighed, knowing the advice definitely helped in getting a sneak peak of the person Nova truly was, and he was thankful for that. Although neither of them weren’t sure if whatever they had would develop into something more, enjoying their time together now seemed to make the both of them happy. 

Eren made his way over to his friends, seeing that the counter was now empty but the crowd still surrounded it, “Bro thank god you’re here you’re not going to want to miss this.” Marco shot Eren a suggestive look which confused him tremendously. 

He gave him an odd look, which made him point to the once empty counter. There Nova laid, shirtless with a wide smile as Mikasa laid the salt on her body, the shot on her neck and the lime in her mouth. Eren bit his lip and took in a deep shuddered breath. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest, because Nova did tend to surprise him any chance that she got. Although he was also slightly annoyed that the entire room saw her like this, he couldn’t help but be glad that she was having a fun time. And besides, it seemed that the two of them only have eyes for one another. “God damn if you weren’t interested in her I wou-” Reiner stopped mid sentence as Eren shot daggers his way, “Treat her with respect as all men should.”

“Exactly,” Armin agreed from the sidelines, slapping a hand onto Jean’s shoulder, “Right Jean?” He lost all sense of the awareness around him, absorbing the sight before it would disappear. He waved off Armin, barley blinking to ensure he didn’t miss a single thing. Eren let out a laugh, not blaming his friends at all at the mere fact they all found Nova attractive. It was obvious, her confidence radiating around the room which turned Eren on even more.

“Eren!” All of his friends turned their heads quickly to see Nova sitting up on the counter, motioning him to go to her. Her chest glistened, making him gulp as he pushed through the crowd and stood before her like previously that night, “Want to try?” She looked at him shyly, even though she was exposed to everyone in the room, he made her insides all warm and fuzzy inside. 

He narrowed his eyes towards her in a joking matter, and leaned up to whisper in her ear, “You don’t even know how much of a tease you are, but I’m honored to be given such a once in a lifetime opportunity.” 

Nova pushed him away before giggling and laying back down on the counter. She shivered as the coldness pressed against her back but her eyes drifted to Eren, now completely forgetting the coldness as she stared at him. He set everything up effortlessly, and lastly placed the lime in her mouth while biting his lip gently. Without warning he licked up the middle of her stomach, her toes curling at the mere sensation of his tongue on her body. 

He dragged his tongue slowly, teasing the girl while she began to squirm. _Tease_ she thought with a laugh, peering down as he wrapped his lip around the shot glass. He winked before throwing his head back, placing it down quickly and leaning towards her and took the lime that was between her teeth. Eren brushed his lips against Nova’s to tease her once more. He tossed the lime on the counter and leaned down again, connecting their lips as the crowd surrounding them hollered and egged them on. 

It was tempting to get lost within one another, but Eren knew better than to put on a show for the entire room to see, which he assumed would make Nova uncomfortable due her current circumstances. He pulled away swiftly before pecking her lips once more, and helped her slide off the counter. Nova glanced around for Sasha, spotting her then mouthing ‘shirt’ before she threw her an oversized t-shirt. Eren grasped Nova’s hand and dragged her to the bathroom for her to change and whatnot. Mikasa eyed the boy suspiciously, cautious of his intentions with Nova as a whole. She knew Nova could take care of herself, but she just tended to watch over to be her safety net. 

Connie snapped his fingers in front of her face, motioning towards Jean who was now being pushed to the counter by his smirking friends, “Please Mikasa,” Connie slightly plead as she watched Jean reluctantly removed his shirt, and sat upon the counter, “This fool is already simping over you.” 

“Simp?”

He slapped his forehead, “Okay _grandma_ it means someone who does way too much for a person they like and that person is you.” He tapped her nose cutely which made her swat his hand away in annoyance. Mikasa considered his offer, quickly noticing that a girl was slowly approaching Jean flirtatiously. 

Mikasa bit her lip then advanced towards Jean, cutting off the girl who then pouted and stomped her foot before retreating in defeat, “Sup horse face, mind if I do a body shot?” His face flushed red from the sudden question and the sudden realization that the girl he’s been trying to get at is finally acknowledging him properly.

“U-Uh of course but um,” He paused another realization overcoming him, “Did you just call me horse face?!” A faint smile rested of her lips and she nodded, “ I’m going to fucking kill Marco after this.” Mikasa set up everything as Jean searched for his traitorous friend, clenching his teeth from pure irritation. 

It wasn’t long till she trailed her tongue up his body unexpectedly, and held down his hips as he squirmed from the unfamiliar feeling. _Holy jesus I see the light,_ Jean’s eyes fluttered as Mikasa reached down and brushed their lips together to get the lime from his mouth. It was a short but blissful moment as Jean sat up after Mikasa soon stuck her thumb in her mouth and nonchalantly dragged it along the salt she accidentally missed on his chest. 

“Oops I missed a spot!” She stepped back to find her rightful place which was beside Connie, he was already holding his hand up as the two high fived. Jean was baffled, speechless, and sort of offended. His friends approached him shortly after, slapping him on his back and talking about how attractive Mikasa looked. He paid no mind, narrowing his eyes at the two friends who laughed at something Sasha said, “Stupid baldy,” He muttered to himself.

-

The noise from the living room was muffled through the walls of the bathroom. The slight quietness was refreshing, easing the sudden tension that made Nova a bit stiff. Eren caught on rather fast, pushing himself off the wall and stood fully behind her, “Hey,” She peered at him through the mirror without a word and continued to wipe off her sticky chest with a wet towel. Both of them were unable to find wipes, and she didn’t want to shower either because the night was still young, so she settled for the towel. He halted the hand that gripped the towel, turning her around slowly so he could study her expression fully, “What’s wrong?” 

She avoided eye contact which made him hum subtly which caused him to tilt her head up, “Talk to me.” She found his kindness too good to be true, her past relationships creeping into whatever the hell she had going on with Eren. It was sudden, she wouldn’t let the past ruin what was currently happening in the present but it nudged its way into her line of thinking. She now began to weigh towards closing herself off finding that it typically relaxed her once she shut others out. 

Nova opposed that idea entirely, “I’m feeling…” She mumbled the last word lowly so he purposely didn’t hear it. He raised a brow, cupping his ear playfully to indicate for her to repeat it. She remained emotionless and fiddled with the end of his shirt then took in a much needed deep breath. He waited peering down at her, placing his hands on the countertop while nudging his nose into her cheek. 

This was different - although he’s only known her for a while, this was unfamiliar territory that he didn’t dare cross even for the experience, but this was different. As he looked at her, he comprehended that the same thoughts might be crossing her mind as well because that was the only logical reason he came up. She distracted his thoughts as she glanced up at him, “I’m um feeling a bit insecure but don’t worry it’ll pass just give me a minu-” 

Eren shook his and lifted her up a bit so she could rest on the counter, “Listen, we haven’t known each other for long, hell we barely know each other at all. But you’re able to feel this way but you shouldn’t have to,” He viewed her expression seeing it begin to shift once again, “Is it me? Did I do something do upset you?” 

Her eyes brimmed with tears at his question, his face dropped and he racked his brain over all the possibilities that could have upset her. A single tear trailed down her face and he gently wiped it away, “Awe fuck now I’m crying,” She groaned and rested her head against his chest, “I promise you, you didn’t do anything and I don’t usually cry, it’s only when I’m feeling really overwhelmed. I’m sorry.” 

Eren stood silently, awaiting for her to collect herself to ensure she was fine. He grabbed her borrowed shirt, helping her put it on while tugging on it to tease her and see if she was like herself again. She laughed loudly, popping her head through the shirt which caused her hair to stick up in various places. Eren brushed it down with his hands, he then cupped her cheeks and watched as it made her pucker her lips. He sighed, “You don’t need to apologize for anything alright? We’re human and humans tend to express themselves however they feel like.” She nodded, then to help shift her mood once more he pecked her lips which made a smile break out. He did it a couple more times, then littered kisses all over her face which caused her to _laugh_ laugh making him grin. 

“Better?” He loosened his grip on her face, and placed his hands in the front pocket of his pants. He rocked back and forth on his toes, while staring at her intently. 

“Better.” Eren smiled as she hopped off the counter, examining her reflection in the mirror and adjusting the vaguely smeared makeup. 

Eren grinned wickedly, the expression not going unnoticed by Nova, “I do have one thing to say,” He removed the tie that kept her hair together, holding it up on his index figure, “It is absolutely _adorable_ how you’ve managed to keep ahold of this.” 

Her face flushed as she turned around and shoved him but he didn’t budge, “Oh shut the hell up asshat.” 

He placed his hands on his hips while scowling her, “You know, I’ve been called that twice tonight, am I missing out on an inside joke or something?”

“Not this again.” Nova attempted to run a hand through her now tangled hair, Eren searching through the cabinets for a brush. 

Once he found one he placed his empty hand over his heart and spoke in a posh tone, “May I have the honors in brushing out that horrendous mane of yours?” This caused Nova to lunge for the brush, beginning a small banter between the two as before. The atmosphere was light and pleasant, the two unknowingly enjoying one another’s presence more than they thought they would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSIR the side stories that are mentioned definitely give a little insight on how the side characters behave around one another. we also got a little sneak peak out Nova's controversial past. Although it wasn't intentional for her to share it, man bun Eren was willing to listen which WARMED MY COLD SOUL. The relationship development is *astronomical*


	4. "I need you to use your words for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: MATURE CONTENT

The voices sounded like distant murmurs as Nova stared into the nothingness as her professor lectured about nonsense that the students wouldn’t be needing in their everyday lives. Her phone rested on the top of her notebook vibrating every once in a while, but she didn’t even bother with it. 

The past few weeks kept Nova on the edge of her seat. She learnt a lot about Eren, vise versa, and from the looks of it, was that he’s never held a long term relationship. Nova was completely fine with that, somewhat relieved about it in all honesty. The odd thing about it, is that not once did he pursue her to do anything other than kiss. This annoyed her slightly because she was extremely thankful but, pissed because she had built up sexual frustration ever since they began hanging out.

The room emptied and the students filed out, Nova snatching up her belongings and following suit. It was late Thursday night, and the last class of the week making her slightly excited to drop onto her bed and rest till the afternoon the next day. Her phone continuously vibrates in the palm of her hand, making her let out an annoyed grunt. Once the screen lit up, she noticed a couple of missed calls and texts from Eren. Her eyebrows drew in confusion, realizing he didn’t typically text her or call more than once.

Reluctantly, she dialed his number while making her way towards her car that was parked in the parking garage. She held the phone to her ear as she reached her car, unlocked it and slid into it with ease, locking the doors on instinct. He picked up on the third ring, “Hey did you get my message? Sasha’s having a party tonight and I was wondering if we’re go-” 

“No.” She interrupted bluntly, fastening her seatbelt and starting the car, heading towards her house. She noticed the sky was now cloudy, the rain creeping into the once sunny day. 

It was silent on the other end, shuffling was heard till Eren spoke up, “What the hell happened?” He picked up on the not-so-subtle tone in her voice, becoming familiar with it over the course of the past few weeks. Although she didn’t attempt to direct her anger or slip up to Eren intentionally, he tried his best to resolve the issues as best as he could. 

Nova clenched her jaw, then let out a breath to calm herself, “Nothing. I’m fine. I just don’t feel like going out tonight.” 

On the other end of the phone, Eren leaned against the doorframe of Jean’s room and watched as he lifted numerous shirts to his chest. His friends had already agreed to go to the party, leaving Eren out of the loop till he walked through the front door. Of course he wouldn’t deny a good time, but he’s been hesitant to participate in things he would typically do without question, “And why is that exactly?”

“What is up with all the fucking questions lately? This isn’t a therapy session. I am completely fine.” Nova snapped. She pulled up to her driveway, parking her car at an angle and marching to the door, slamming it then chucking her keys on the kitchen counter. Connie watched in horror as she went into her room slamming the door once again, but he remained silent not wanting to intervene.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, glancing towards the rest of his friends who now occupied his living room. They passed around a bottle of cologne, Armin gagging as the smell overwhelmed him and he broke out into a coughing fit. Eren headed into his room going unnoticed by his talkative friends, “I’m just simply wondering is all. I won’t push it any further alright?”

This pushed Nova over the edge. She _hated_ how calm he was when these types of situations occurred between the two. They weren’t often, but she didn’t understand how he was able to remain calm and collected. Nova wanted to see him as he truly was, not this holding back to compensate her type of bull. She didn’t understand it at all, but as he didn’t pressure her, she did the same because the two were still navigating their way through whatever they had.

Nova was now sprawled out on her comforter, staring at the ceiling, “Thank you,” She paused curling into a fetal position and nuzzling her nose into her pillow, “You should go to the party though.” She felt a sense of guilt lingering in her chest, for the way she was acting and the fact that Eren might not be attending the party because of her absence. She wanted him to go nevertheless though.

She heard him sigh and fiddled with her pillow sheet as anxiously waited for him to reply. Although she was overly confident, she tended to fiddle with things when it came to timid conversations, “Nah.”

“Why not?”

“Well look at how the tables have now turned huh? Therapist Nova, I simply do not want to,” He teased in a light matter which made her smile in the slightest. Eren always tended to shift the atmosphere of a conversation into a light-hearted one, something he was incredibly good at and she was thankful for. 

“You’re an annoyingly smart ass you know that right?” Connie immediately noticed the change in Nova’s mood as she emerged from her room on the phone, heading back into the kitchen to grab herself something to drink. As she walked out he caught her attention and gestured that he needed to talk. She lowered the phone and raised an eyebrow, “I’m heading over to Eren’s we’re going to pregame before the party, are you coming with or…?” Nova shook her and told him she’ll pass and once those words left her mouth he hopped over the couch, said a goodbye and went through the door. 

Once she heard the door lock she plopped on the couch and placed her drink on the table, flicking through the channels on the TV, barely being interested in the moving pictures,“Hmm you tend to tell me that a lot nowadays, I’m getting used to it already.” 

“Only for you,” She hummed teasingly while his eyes shifted to clock on his dresser. _10:06 p.m._

Eren laughed, “I am once again honored Nova.” Her insides warmed as he said her name, it was rare she noticed, only when he wanted to get his point across he would say it. He heard his friends pounding on his door, Reiner urging him to come out and have a few drinks with them. Nova listened closely but kept her mouth shut, not wanting to seem clingy or even hopeful to have him skip the party and hangout with her. 

Reiner opened the door and folding his arms, smirking widely at his friend, “Dude you’re fucking _whipped_ I never thought I’d see the day but it’s finally here.” 

Marco pinched the underneath of Reiner’s arm, making him shriek in pain, “That’ll be your future one day Reiner, so there’s no need be an ass.” He shook his head and pulled Reiner with the help of Jean out of the room, yelling a greeting to Nova that was barely audible, but she heard.

“I’ll let you go,” Nova stated as the commotion died down, an unsettling feeling taking up space in her chest. It wasn’t intended but she grew a bit warily, and as soon as it came it abruptly left. She wasn’t sure if he was still going to the party or not, so she couldn’t help but mutter, “Be smart okay?”

“I’ll have you know I’m always smart.”

They said their goodbyes, one of them was content while the other was unsure. 

It had been 30 minutes and Nova had been enveloped with the bantering from the TV, an entertaining reality show surprisingly catching her attention. She was invested, an array of emotions changing on her face as unnecessary drama was created between the stars, “I can’t believe my life has come to this,” She whispered to herself as the show went to commercial. 

Nova grabbed her phone that sat on the coffee table seeing a message. It was a video from Connie, showing an intoxicated Mikasa and Jean hugging each other comfortably, while in the background Reiner body slammed a table they played beer pong on. Her hand shot up to her mouth in absolute shock as the doorbell rang. She set her phone down then peered through the side window. Eren.

He stood with one hand tucked in his pocket, the other holding a bag filled with delicious contents inside. Nova’s insides felt warm once more, but her exterior remained calm to hide her excitement, “Hi,” A smile spread across his face as the door opened, Nova stepping aside as he walked in happily. “I thought you were going to the party?” She closed the door and followed him as he sat in her previous spot, pulling the snacks and such out of the bag.

“I told you I wasn’t going to go so I kept my word.” He ripped open a bag of gummy worms sticking one in his mouth before offering one to Nova. She opened her mouth and took it, voicing her thanks with a low hum. “Also I wanted to surprise you by stopping and getting a few things that you liked which was the reason it took me a while to get here. Connie told me you liked sour candies and romantic comedy movies so….” He gestured to the array of goodies that covered the coffee table, her insides warming the second time that night.

“Thank you,” Nova leant forward and pecked his cheek, stealing the bag from his grip as he was distracted. 

His head snapped towards her a faint smirk growing on his lips, “You see I figured you pulled that type of shit which is why,” He paused reaching further into the bag she thought was empty, another bag clutched in his hand, “I bought another bag.” 

Her face flushed in embarrassment, “Oops?” She smiled innocently then gestured towards the movie to watch, Eren nodded watching her in amusement as she terribly attempted to change the subject. 

He sat manspread resting both of his arms on the back of the couch. He glanced around the living room, trying to take in the surroundings with the remaining light from the kitchen that illuminated the room. He had only been over a couple of times and everytime he tried to get a better sense of Nova without physically or emotionally overwhelming her. Sooner or later, he realized they’ll become more willing and comfortable with one another and sharing personal details. 

The kitchen light was turned off, Eren focusing his attention on the screen that showed _She’s the Man_ , in huge letters. He remained silent, his peripheral vision noticing Nova automatically resting herself into his side. The movie played, the scenes flashing across the screen but neither of them concentrated on what was actually happening. The tension unexpectedly shifted, the stiffness between the two could be picked up from a mile away, but neither of them uttered a word.

Eren cleared his throat, pretending that the movie was the most interesting thing in the world to distract his thoughts he so-desperately wanted to voice aloud, “Uh this is nice just sitting here, enjoying our time….alone together.” 

_Alone together_ , Nova thought swallowing quickly then nodded, “Yep wouldn’t want to have it any other way!” She added an awkward laugh but didn’t dare spare him a glance in hopes to avoid assessing the elephant in the room. Which didn’t last very long. She grabbed the bag of candy on his lap, hers as well before placing them on the table before them.

Nova faced her entire body towards him, Eren sparing her a side glance to maintain composure. Her arms crossed over her chest, unknowingly making her breasts perk which Eren sneakily glimpsed at, “I want you to touch me Eren, _now._ ” The tension used, he stared, flickering between her eyes and he saw the same intensity that was taking ahold of his exterior. 

Within a millisecond, Eren’s hands gripped her waist to fully pull Nova on top of him, the movie being long gone as they both adjusted themselves to a comfortable position. His hand instantly went to grip the back of her head, yanking her forward with force as their lips met. 

She pulled the tie that held his hair together out, flinging it somewhere around the room to get a tight grip on his hair. Nova detached her lips then pulled his head to the side, Eren let out a ragged moan as she nibbled on his neck kissing it and moving away. She already noticed the purplish bruise was gaining pigmentation, a smirk spreading across her lips.

It wasn’t long till Eren gripped her ass, his hold hard and addicting. She enjoyed it, the aggressiveness, and the assertiveness that she’s been yearning for ever since she laid eyes on him. Nova moaned, throwing her head back at she unknowingly grinded her hips into his. He took in a sharp breath, his eyes darkening and becoming filled with lust. He slid his hands underneath her shirt, waiting till she met his eyes to gain permission to remove her shirt through unspoken words. 

She hastily tossed it off her body, locking lips with him once more in a feverish kiss. His tongue gliding along her bottom lip, her mouth opening with haste as their touch became more desperate. Nova tugged on his shirt, their lips separating as she struggled to fully remove his shirt. They both laughed till Nova was success in removing it, the two of them catching their breath as they gazed identity at one another. 

Eren halted her actions, having a tight hold on her wrists, “I think we should stop.” 

Nova gulped, her demeanor changing as she realized he was doing the same thing he typically did when he thought things were going too far. She watched as his breathing was unsteady, his eyes lingering over the exposure of the upper half of her body. 

Despite hearing his words she went against his wishes, leaning in close to his ear. His breath shuddered, grasping Nova’s wrists even tighter to hold her in place, “Please, “ The desperation was obvious in her voice, “Touch me, _please_.” Her voice was above a whisper but was enough to send Eren over the edge.

It was as if he was an entirely different person, turning into a feral animal that had finally lost all control. He picked Nova up heading towards her room, his grip once again automatically gripping her ass, rolling the flesh in the palm of his hands. She felt her pulse speed up, breathless moans leaving her mouth as she grabbed his neck to leave wet kisses as he carried her to her room. 

The door slammed shut and Eren tossed Nova on the bed. Her face was flushed, hair tousled, lips swollen as she stared at him with lust, the only thoughts surrounding his head was that she looked downright breathtaking. He climbed over her slipping off her bottoms, then kicking off his shoes to connect their lips briefly. Nova was obsessed with the fact that he didn’t care about his hair that continuously blinding his vision partially, which made her admire the way he looked hovering over her, his necklace dangling between the both of them.

She reached up and tugged on it, smirking as he pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Eren had Nova caged between his arms, loving the way she was grasping for his touch, her hands exploring his body as best as she could. She tugged on one of his arms, kissing him sloppily she guided his hand to her already dripping core. She let out a strained moan as he merely coaxed over the fabric covering the hotness of her crotch. He hummed in satisfaction, “You want me to touch you Nova.” 

The loosely use of her name along with the obvious statement almost pushed her over the edge completely. He was being a tease, and if she didn’t want him as badly as she wanted him now, she would have finished the job herself, “Yes.” Nova practically begged, attempting to move her hips to create friction but he pushed her hip down.

Something had flashed inside him, this want, this yearn, it was apparent in his eyes. From Nova’s perspective she noticed the control and dominance she for once lacked when it came to intimate situations, but she was excited to test these new waters that had been discovered. 

To egg him on further, she rolled her hips against his hand and his eyes darkened, almost appearing as if they were black. Within an instant he flipped her over, pinning her hands behind her back and lifting her hips up. Her face was now pressed into a pillow while her ass lingered in the air. Nova bit her lip and a smile spread across her face, “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to touch me.” She hummed and swayed her ass in a teasingly matter, Eren gripped both of her wrists in one hand while he lifted the other to land a hard smack on her ass. 

A reluctant moan escaped her lips, Nova squeezed her legs together as her core tingled from the excitement, “Hmm do that again, I like it when you’re rough with me.” He landed a hard smack once more, the fleshing growing red which caused his length to pulse. He attempted to pay no mind to it, fully determined to statist Nova and her needs.

Eren knew by her tone in voice that she was pushing him to his full extent, which is something he’d probably do later on. At the moment, he was also discovering that she liked being teased, touched, and being handled with aggression. He groaned, gripping her hair to yank her up to him. She rubbed her ass against his crotch, feeling his hardened length in an instant. 

Eren gripped the front of her neck while the other held her hair back, “Tease,” He muttered into her cheek, tilting her head so that his mouth was able to devour hers in a sloppy kiss. Their tongues lapped one another, Eren felt Nova try to remove her bra but struggled. He easily released her hand, undoing it with ease. This caused Nova to instantly lift her hands and fondle her breast. She tugged on her nipples, moaning into Eren’s mouth at the intensity of the overwhelming feeling. Eren pulled away, panting slightly, “Are you okay? Is all of this okay?” 

His face flashed with concern, that familiar feeling filling the pit of Nova’s stomach but she nodded. His hands trialed up her back slowly, till his hand cupped her breast, rolling over her nipple. She gasped at the feeling throwing her head back on his shoulder and he watched her as she began to unravel before him. He hummed, “I need you to use your words for me.”

Nova’s breathing was now frantic as he stuck his fingers into her mouth encouraged her to suck. She did, then he took his now wet fingers to fondled with her other breast, pinching the nipple, “F-fuck Eren _yes_ ,” She grasped onto the arm that held her upright by her neck, “Please I-I’m close.”

Without another word he stuck his fingers into her mouth like before, trailing down her body till he met her already dripping cunt. His index finger moved in and out slowly, and he watched Nova’s body tremble at the sensation. Her moans echoed throughout the room along with a litter of curse words, but Eren basked in the fact Nova let herself be completely vulnerable to him. And he loved how she reacted to every touch.

Their lips met and parted as Nova attempted to remain upright from the overwhelming sensation. His nibble fingers caressed her walls numerous times, causing her to grip his wrist and edge his hand down to increase the pressure. She withered beneath him, pulsating in and out at a faster pace. Eren groaned in approval, noticing how her body reacted to his in a needy sense. 

He added another finger without warning and circled, curling his fingers against her walls. The small gasps leaving her lips indicated he was touching a sensitive spot, which made him repeat the same motion. As she moaned his name, he quickened his pace, using the hand that gripped her neck to turn Nova’s head to meet in a passionate kiss. She grasped onto his biceps, nails digging into his skin as she was close. 

She detached her lips from his, crying out, “ _Yes_ , oh my god Eren.” Her body shook, Nova's nails digging into his forearm from pleasure. After she reached her high she slumped back against his chest, the grip on her neck preventing her from falling forward. 

He loosened his grip sliding his hand down to hold her waist, leaning towards her neck to kiss it firmly. His removed his other hand that was dripping with her wetness, and Nova watched with wide eyes as he stuck his fingers in his mouth. Her mouth dried as he maintained eye contact with her, sucking his fingers to rid of her completely. 

Once his fingers popped from his mouth he broke eye contact, and helped Nova off the bed, searching around for their shirts before realizing they were in the living room. Both were scattered apart, but he managed to get them and hand Nova his. He did it on instinct, finding she’d been more secure if he wore something of his, even after experiencing an intimate moment together. 

They cleaned themselves up, Eren throwing the napkins away as Nova emerged for the bathroom that was attached to her room. He gazed at her in curiously, unsure if she were to act differently at all, but it was the complete opposite. She smiled shyly at him, approaching him then wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a slow and deep kiss.

Eren was gentle, holding her chin to angle her head. She sighed into him, sliding her hands over his bare chest then to his back, nails scratching his skin softly. Nova was content, after such a long awaited release she was extremely satisfied and thankful she had waited for the built up tension to burst. Eren knew she craved his touch, but didn’t know how badly she craved it. He had never had a women who was so vocal, and trembled beneath him so quickly, but he enjoyed every second of it.

As they continued to kiss, Nova trailed her hands to his ass and squeezed it, Eren jolting away from her swiftly. She laughed, “I’ll have you know I’m an ass gal myself.” She studied his features, soon shrieking as he picked up her and carried her to her bed, sitting down with her perched in his lap.

“Ah, yet another thing we have in common,” He gripped her ass, enjoying how she unconsciousness rolled her hips in response. She turned away a bit embarrassed at how her body reacted to his touch, but subsided the feeling to keep the conversation going.

Nova scrunched her nose and and titled her head in question, “What’s the other thing we have in common?”

Eren smirked at this and leaned towards her ear. He brushed her hair to the side, revealing her neck that showed the faint bruising that was already forming. Nova watched his expression biting her bottom lip in anticipating. He finally leant forward once more, “You like it rough like me, you naughty girl.”

The entirely of her face flushed red, and she buried it into his chest because she had forgot that she voiced her desires aloud, “Hey hey hey,” Eren grasped her chin delicately pecking her lips, “There’s nothing wrong with being vocal. It actually helps to know if what I’m doing is….satisfying your needs or not.” Nova nodded sheepishly, fiddling with Eren’s shirt that concealed her entire body.

The lines creased on Eren’s forehead as he sighed loudly, causing Nova to look at him instantly, “Fine fine, I wasn’t going to voice this till later on but,” He gripped the back of Nova’s head smirking wickedly at her, “I think it’s so fucking sexy when you voice what you want. Don’t ever hold back, _ever_.” 

Nova’s eyes flashed with relief while her face remained flush. She licked her lips but glanced away, “Will you do it to?”

“Of course, I surprisingly held myself back for your sake.”

  
Her eyes widened, somewhat alarmed at his small confession,“Well then don’t hold back anymore alright?”

Eren agreed automatically, then the two of them decided to clean up the mess of snacks in the living room then head to bed. It was content between them as they cleaned up, poking fun at one another, aiming flirtatious remarks at one another, even locking lips a couple of times. It was euphoria, the feelings both of them felt when near one another. That night, the two fell asleep intertwined with one another, a peaceful smile resting on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me being a virgin writing this - :o  
> also give me credits I wrote this at 3 in the morning + in an hour WOW


	5. The Morning After

The whirling of the ceiling fan created somewhat of a hum that was barely audible within the room. The warmth from the sunlight fell over Nova’s line of eyesight, peeking through the curtains and steadily welcoming the start of a new day. A soft smile spread across her lips, body tangled with the sleeping figure that had a comfortable yet firm grip of her. 

The events from last night resurfaced and her face flamed. She lifted her head to peer at Eren who was behind her and he remained unmoving and in a relaxed state. She was able to comprehend the situations and set aside her uneasiness she previously had towards not experiencing intimacy with him. Out of respect he confined himself to only give Nova the bare minimum, but she noticed he himself was holding back from pursuing her completely. 

Nova shimmied onto her back with her best attempt to avoid waking Eren as he automatically tightened his hold. She examined his relaxed features as he continued to sleep. He appeared content, furrowing his eyebrows once in a while as he dreamt of pure bliss, something she was utterly unaware of, but he’d never tell her.

Nova raised her hand from under the sheet and skimmed her finger down his exposed chest in a feather like touch. If Eren was awake, she knew she’d hear an earful about being a tease but at the moment she simply wanted to give him the tiniest bit of affection. 

Eren groaned underneath her touch, a smile placing itself on his lips as he sunk himself into the pillow with a sigh. She merely gazed at him without a word, although she so much she wanted to say something, her lips remained tight.

A second after, Eren snuck a peak at her to see her hair tousled with that same smile that gazed at him with tenderness. She hummed, “I know you’re awake, quit faking.”

A cheeky smile replaced the previous one, “I was only faking to savor this and I feel too relaxed when you touch me like that.” He averted his eyes to his chest where Nova’s finger continued to trail up and down unconsciously. Although their position might have appeared uncomfortable, it wasn’t as they settled into one another’s embrace. 

Eren let out a satisfied hum, closing his eyes as the sensation relaxed him to the point he almost fell back asleep. Nova noticed his breathing slowed but continued to trail her hand down to the band of his boxers.

This caused his eyes to shoot open, he firmly grasped her wrist. She smiled sheepishly at him, “Ah come on, let me return a favor for you.” She batted her eyelashes but his expression remained neutral.

The sudden confessions the two constantly told one another was another surprising thing that occurred between them. The connection was genuine, along with the fact that at times words flowed rather easily.

Nova hated how smitten she already was about Eren. The simplest habits, phrases, even reactions have become familiarized to the point if someone were to ask to describe Eren she could give them a full depth explanation. 

He brought his arms around her waist and yanked her up, placing her on his lap with ease. He rested his back against the headboard of Nova’s bed, the events of last night still fresh in his mind.

His hands that now rested on her exposed thighs held her securely while he began making small circles, unintentionally causing Nova to squeeze her thighs, “Soon,” He bit his lip teasingly, “I wanted to make you feel good there’s no rush to return a favor or anything like that alright?”

Those words couldn’t have been more true. Last night Eren prioritized Nova to the best of his ability without pressuring her in the least. In the past, if someone else offered to return sexual favors he wouldn't hesitant, but this, this was different.

Nova reluctantly agreed and rolled off of him to wander to the restroom, his eyes trailing her till the door closed. A goofy smile appeared, and he didn’t disregard that feeling that’s been reappearing ever since Nova started coming around. 

Eren noticed his phone vibrate on Nova’s dresser, the bra she discarded from last night sitting right next to it. He laughed and flung his legs off her bed realizing that she was probably oblivious to the location of it in general.

This made him appreciate another known thing about her. She was careless, but in the best way possible, letting her youth reach its full potential because it wasn’t guaranteed forever. 

He didn’t see Nova exit the bathroom till he felt her arms around his torso, welcoming him back with her comforting warmth. She nuzzled her face into his neck, pecking the freshly given bruise tenderly. “Ow what the hell.” Eren grumbled touching his neck before flinching, “Are you a vampire or something?”

She threw herself back with a laugh, her body falling onto the mattress with a soft thud. He watched with a bizarre expression, before grasping his phone and opening the camera to see the mark for himself. 

Nova missed the shocked expression that grew on Eren’s face, but not the loud groan that escaped his mouth. Her eyes flicked away from the ceiling, taking in that Eren’s was now hunched over.

She got up thinking her teasing got to him but it was the complete opposite. He was staring intently as his phone, typing rather fast in response to whoever it was. She touched his shoulder softly, giving him a confused look once their eyes met. 

He paused, trying to format the proper response without freaking her out. He struggled, knowing that Nova’s reaction could go both ways: ecstatic or pure shock, “Well,” Eren placed a heavy hand on her thigh, “Armin just texted me and said Jean and Mikas-”

“ _No_.”

“Oh but yes! The-”

Nova stood and pointed an accusing finger at him,“You’re lying! I know when you’re lying and _this_ is the face that you make when you do.” 

Eren was amused at her way of being in denial about the entire situation. It was unexpected, but in the same way was expected because Jean had been persisting on making a move on her friend for a while.

He continued to watch her as she now paced, mumbling to herself about how Mikasa wouldn’t do that. _She wouldn’t right?_ “I wouldn’t lie to you about something as serious as this,” Eren spoke as her pace slowed.

“Oh so what you’re saying is that you would lie to me about something that wasn’t serious right?” He couldn’t tell if she was teasing him or not, but the expression said it all. She was conflicted and the abrupt news has her on high alert, making her utter anything to divert the current conversation to distract herself. 

He ran a hand through his bed head, “You’re missing the point Nova.” 

She frowned a small pout on her lips. Eren sighed then took it upon himself to embrace her,"I know," Nova's face was squished against his chest but that was the least of her worries, "I can't believe she'd hook up with him, like it's just out of the ordinary for Mikasa to do that." Eren let her ramble for a bit longer, nodding every once in a while till she was somewhat content and gathered herself together. 

"Are you okay now?" 

Nova nodded tilting her head to peer up at him, puckering her lips. Due to the height difference Eren had to lean down at an odd angle, but stayed silent as their lips met. It was a short, yet heartwarming display of affection that made Nova ache for more.

She readily grasped the back of his neck tugging him closer to remove the space between them as much as possible. To Nova's disappointment Eren pried her hands from his neck, wincing at the forgotten mark. "As much as I'd like to stay in and continue with....other activities we can't." 

Her mind raced, sensing that the newly shared intimacy was being abandoned once again. Immediately Eren noticed the change in her expression, grasping her face for her to look in his eyes directly. The atmosphere shifted, but Eren didn’t dare to let go of his grip as he continued to observe awaiting her reaction. Nothing.

“Hey pretty lady you didn’t let me finish, don’t leave.” Her heart thud in her chest as she watched him in awe, not sensing any sort of anger or annoyance from him. He tucked a strand behind her ear and kissed her forehead, “We can’t do this because the guys want us to head over….I hope you don’t mind. This way you can talk to Mikasa and catch up.”

Nova’s ears perked up at the sound her friends name. Her face burned at the previous assumptions she concluded, “Oh well that makes a lot more sense, sorry.”

“ _Tch, tch, tch,_ what did I tell you about apologizing?”

His tone was light and playful Nova instantly feeling comfortable, "You're so good at making things better Eren." There it was, the use of his name when it came to getting a meaningful message across. It had become a thing they unspoken shared between themselves. It became a routine for the two of them, but they didn't dare share it without anyone else.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He gave her a comforting squeeze before letting her go, "This is weird."

Nova wandered to her closet, undressing and glanced at him, "What is?"

Eren pondered while getting ready as well, slipping on his pants before grabbing the shirt that she tossed on the floor, "This um vibe or whatever that we have going on.”

With her back turned to him she smiled, biting her lip in anticipation, "Vibe huh?" She was playing dumb and he knew it but he let her have fun and went along with it.

"Yeah I don't know I just feel like we're on the same wavelength, ya know?" The term he was using, once again, was to tease and see if she’d catch on. While he awaited her reply his eyes scanned around the room for his lost tie because his hair had irritated him enough. 

Nova stood and observed speechless at his comments. She knew exactly what he talking about, but didn't want to respond with such intensity even sentiment. At the moment what they had made her feel content, and didn't want to push for more or beg for less. She wanted to remain neutral and on the same page with him, "Yeah I uh, feel it too."

Eren was now in the living room peaking underneath the couch before glancing at her from his position on the floor,"It's nice." Once the tie was in his hand he stood to his full length, striding towards her while managing to put his hair up. Strands of hair escaped but he couldn't have cared less, focusing on Nova's reply.

She cleared her throat than stared at her phone that lit up across the room on her desk. Nova remained in thought till Eren fully reached her, a smile on his lips, "It is, the vibes are spectacular." She listened to Eren laugh as she grasped her phone and noticed a multitude of missed calls and unread text messages.

"As much as I enjoy these vibes," He let out a breathless chuckle, "We should go it seems that Mikasa is experiencing the small crisis I had earlier." 

Without another word they both finished getting ready, piling into Eren's car to experience a fully eventful visit to their friends. 

-

  
Upon entering the house the faint sound of music blaring through the tv in the living room was heard. The house smelled of booze with a mixture of musk, making Nova's nose scrunch at the scent.

Eren walked beside her, scrunching his nose as well once it was apparent that the smell lingered in the kitchen sink. They coughed, both cut short as Connie emerged from the back door flinging himself at them.

His body landed predominately on Eren, nuzzling his face into his sensitive neck. He hissed in pain, shoving him off and he landed on the floor with a thug.

Nova giggled, grabbing Eren's hand that covered the area before examining it. The color was now a deep purple the bright lighting letting everyone see its true color. Connie huffed and narrowed his eyes towards Eren, "What the hell was that for?"

"For not knowing personal space." He immediately responded, while unknowingly letting Nova leave feather like touches on the mark.

It took a while for Connie to catch onto the scene before him, creeping towards the two with curiosity. Eren watched his movements with caution, stopping fully once Nova pulled away and the mark was in clear sight.

A smile crept onto Connie's face, "No way did you two f-"

"No," Nova answered staring at her friend whose excited expression faltered. While Nova and Connie engaged in a heated argument, Eren glanced around for his friends who weren't in sight. He wondered, even glancing towards the sliding door but nothing. Even in the living room, the only sound coming from the tv but no movement of any sort. 

"Where are the others?" Eren interrupted, causing the two to stop mid sentence and stare at him. It dawned on Nova as well that none of their friends were in sight, which was peculiar because they were typically in the living room talking and doing who knows what.

Connie motioned for them to follow him, Eren placing his hand on Nova's back. As they trailed behind him through the hallway to a secluded area Eren hasn't been to Connie muttered to his best friend, "I'm happy your needs have been met, I remember you mentioned it a while ago how he hasn-" Nova shoved him hard into the doorframe that led to the basement.

He cried out in pain, before proceeding down the steps with a slight wobble. It was silent, even though Eren fully heard what Connie said that was to only meant for Nova to hear.

Considering Connie and Nova have known one another for the longest time, they were comfortable enough to talk to one another about their sex lives, even for advice. At first Nova refused to tell him anything, but they warmed up and have casual conversations about the topic.

Their conversations were meant to be kept between themselves, but apparently Connie had long forgotten the fact that Eren wasn't even a feet behind them. Eren didn't mind though, keeping the heard secret in the back of his mind for safe keeping.

As they approached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner all of their friends were huddled over the small table in the middle of the room. There were arcade games that were lined up against the wall at the entrance of the stairs. The room was rather large, two couches sat beside one another against the back wall, a large flat screen tv mounted the wall in front of it. Bean bags littered the floor, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, the popping of popcorn heard from another room that lead into the second kitchen, right next to the restroom. 

Nova had been here plenty of times, but every time she'd been here it felt as if something was added to the spacious basement. She moved forward and greeted her friends who exchanged nervous glances with each other. Eren continued to glance around in awe, admiring the liveliness of the unknown room that he didn't know existed even though he'd been here a couple times. 

It happened in an instant, but there was an echo of a slap that caused the entirely of the room to quiet down. Eren's eyes widened as he saw Nova hovering over Jean as he cowered deep into the security of the couch. Her face was in a deep scowl as she glared at him, the tension being felt even from where Eren was still standing by the stairs.

Sasha approached her with ease, retracting the hand that left a red mark on Jean's cheek. Sasha gleamed at her friend, making it seem as if she was completely unaware of why she did that, "Hey Nova hold on a minute," Sasha paused and pulled her away from Jean and towards her friends that were still surrounding the table.

Eren strolled towards them, not feeling any sort of anger towards his friend who got smacked, _hard might he add_. He wrapped an arm around Nova, somewhat to relax her and prevent her from landing another slap on the already pouting Jean.

Mikasa kept a short distance from Nova, a tight lip smile on her face as she kept her comments to herself. She felt that she caused a rather awkward situation with a secret that was meant to be kept between her and Jean. 

Sasha clasped her hands gaining everyone's attention, "I know violence is never the answer but I do enjoy a good squabble! So let's take the fun outside yeah?!"

Everyone watched in pure horror at the suggestion, Nova attempting to move towards the door in agreement but a firm grip stopped her. She crossed her arms and sent a deadly glare towards Eren, but he simply ignored her and focused his attention on the table in front of them.

Connie rubbed his temples and answered for everyone in the room, "No Sasha ju- no." She frowned but her face lit up as she realized it was her turn to play the game that sat in the middle of them.

It was uno flip. Two slacks of the color changing cards sat in the middle, Sasha having a giddy look on her face as she squinted her eyes at Marco whose turn was after her. "Don't do what I think you're going to do." She placed down a +5 cards, which indicated to pick up 5 cards unless he was able to stack. 

Marco played the part, pretending to groan in the luck he had when it was the complete opposite. He smirked widely at Hitch then slapped down another +5 card. _10 cards_.

Reiner was laughing the hardest, becoming familiar with the fact Hitch hated unfortunate situations happening to her. "Fuck! Marco how could you do this to me?!"

She grasped his shirt dramatically, but he just rolled his eyes and shoved her off, "There's no way I'm going to pick up 5 cards when I only have 3 left. Sorry Hitchy."

She cringed at the nickname then sighed, "Welp," She skimmed through the cards in her hand, "I'm not going to pick up 10 cards either." From Eren and Nova's position on the other side of the table, they could see Reiner's exterior drop from the sheer belief that this was happening to him. He dropped to his knees raising his hands and cursing to the gods above him as he didn't have a +5 card to continue the thread to Armin.

Another roar of laughter echoed throughout the room, a smug smile on Armin's face as he watched Reiner pick up 15 cards with a clenched jaw.

Everyone was enjoying the scene before them that none of them noticed that Jean had moved away from the couch to stand idly behind Mikasa. She felt his presence but stood motionless, side-eyeing him to ensure he stayed still. 

Once it was silent Connie decided to speak, "You know, it would be _hilarious_ to watch Nova beat the crap out of Jean." He stifled a laugh as Mikasa kicked his shin, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Nova. Connie groaned, grasping his shin in pain but didn't dare to lay a hand Mikasa because he knew she'd fold him in an instant. 

A squeeze on Nova's shoulder caught her gaze that lingered on Mikasa, a rough hand grasping the back of her neck. The grasp was loose, Eren along with everyone else noticed the tension, "Go talk to her." He urged, but she remained unmoving.

Eren knew Nova didn't mean to act out on impulse, but anyone could tell that she cared for Mikasa deeply and was worried for her well-being. And when it came to Jean, he completely understood why she lashed out at him, he wasn't a committed type of guy.

But who was Eren to say that about him, when he himself ~~is~~ _was_ one as well.

"Stop being stubborn Nova." There it was again, the emphasis on the use of her name. He pushed her with enough force towards Mikasa, "Don't come back till you fix everything." He gave her bottom a pat, crossing his arms as he watched her eventually reach her friend. 

The commotion of their friends was in the background, Mikasa had turned to Nova upon her arrival. She bit her lip, considering the different amount of possibility to how they'd discuss such an unexpected situation.

While Mikasa waited, she noticed Jean creep towards Eren who watched him in amusement. Jean leant over on his knees letting out a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing from the built up tension from the past hour. 

The two went upstairs undetected by those who screamed and pointed fingers at one another as their game of uno flip continued. Eren smacked a hand on Jean's back and he yelped in surprise, "Did I ever tell you that you're an idiot?"

Jean rolled his shoulders to reduce the pain as he stood and ruffled his already messy hair, "Ha ha ha," His expression altered thinking about all that had happened within the past 24 hours. He relived the moments quickly, pointing out the fact that neither Mikasa or himself weren't intoxicated and were able to register what she initiated.

The satisfied look on his face said it all as Eren awaited the details, "If you must know, I didn't tell anyone anything about what had happen. Sasha's loud mouth told Connie and we concluded that, that loud mouth of his can't keep it shut." 

_Huh_ , Eren thought. It made a full circle, and he realized Nova might even be more upset because they had planned to keep what had happened to themselves, "You're not wrong." Eren ultimately admitted, his friends also gathered that Connie and Sasha were terrible at keeping important information from spreading.

Jean hummed in agreement. He then gestured towards one of the arcade games, "Wanna kill some time?" _It was_ _Mortal Combat._ Eren grinned, knowing him and Jean haven't had some downtime together because of recent change to their hectic schedules interfering.

"Yeah if you want to get your ass kicked hors- I mean _Jean._ " Their tall figures walked in unison, shoving one another in a sibling-like way, fighting to reach the game before the other.

Jean ignored the overuse of his horrendous nickname, one that Eren gave him the first time they met. But he did deserve it because he acted as if he was high and mighty during a game of basketball when he was indeed, not. 

In the end Jean lost in the 1v1 game against Eren, getting utterly demolished. Every chance that he gets, Eren reminds him to simply keep him humble and in check. 

His friend grunted, "Whatever." They two slumped on the short stools, their knees meeting due to length of their legs. They were both uncomfortable because of the lack of space but eventually adjusted and began the game. 

-

The coolness from the glass of water that Mikasa handed Nova soothed the ache of her throat as she emerged from the backyard. Upon hearing how Mikasa initiated the hookup, to the awkward yet comfortable after mass of it, Nova let out a well needed yell into the darkness of the backyard.

She had collected her thoughts while listening to the story, not once interrupting her to ensure she told the story truthfully without changing it just for Nova's sake.

"Okay," Nova leaned against the counter, eyeing Mikasa who stood on the other side of it. Nova's ran a hand through the mess of her curls, the ends of her hair vaguely tickling the middle of her back. Her face was flushed, from the coldness outside and the anger she admitted from the back of her throat, "I believe that I'm good."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow in question, seeing her state as everything besides good. The bags under her eyes had become darker and more noticeable in the bright room. The calmness of her voice wavered, the feeling of betrayal lingered after her unconvincing statement, "Sure you are." 

"I am."

"But you're not Nova."

Nova gripped the glass of water with aggression, bringing it to her lips. Mikasa wasn't wrong, and it agitated her how she could read her composure like a book.

She set down her glass and huffed, "Fine. I'm not." Silence engulfed the room, but it didn't last long as Nova approached her friend and grasped her hand gently.

A confused expression was placed on Mikasa's face, studying Nova as she shook her head, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know you're putting on a face for him to not feel bad bu-"

"What?! What are yo-"

"The sex." Nova looked away to add a dramatic effect. Mikasa stared at her wide eye with flamed cheeks, Nova ignored the redness of her face and grabbed her other had.

It took everything in Nova to hold back that laugh she so desperately wanted to release, but remained devoted to her role. She had concluded that the awkwardness between Jean and Mikasa had only meant that the sex must have been dreadful.

She held their hands together and choked back a exaggerated sob, "It must have been _awful_...Is that why you were so against telling me? That I would embarrass you? Believe me I might tease yo-" Nova paused as tears brimmed her eyes, she noticed the role had taken a toll on the entirely of herself. 

Mikasa stood taken aback, by the odd behavior Nova was displaying. This wasn't like her, and she figured that she assumed that's why she refused to tell, when in reality it was going to be a reoccurring thing till Mikasa felt comfortable being vocal about it.

"It wasn't awful if you must know." Mikasa mumbled the last part, watching the expressions on Nova's face change drastically. Nova squished her face, and looked for a sign of lying or regret. She found nothing. 

Nova's face contorted in extreme confusion but let go of her face, and reached towards her half filled glass to down the rest of it, " _No_."

" _Yes_." Mikasa bit her lip as she recalled the roughness and gentleness Jean treated her with, "God he knows what to do with his hands and don't get started on hi-" Her friend held up a hand because she wasn't ready to hear all the details just yet, especially since they happened to involve Jean.

"Please hold up on that information my body cannot emotionally take it," There was a hint of humor in Nova's eyes, her friend catching it instantly which made a weight come off her shoulders. The playfulness was back, something she was incredibly thankful for because Nova typically reacted more severely.

Mikasa nodded placing both of their empty glasses into the sink. With her back turned she looked out the window, "Have you noticed that you've sort of changed?"

Upon turning around Nova bit her lip and contemplated. Was there an obvious change that even her best friend was able to pick up on? If anything her responses had gotten a bit better. 

"I mean if you noticed them it's plausible." A strand fell in front of her face, Nova finally using her hair tie to put her thick hair up and out of her face. She sighed happily, missing the frown that was now apparent on Mikasa's face, "I mean I do feel happy if anythin-"

"You have a hickey underneath your ear." Mikasa had cut in as she crossed her arms with glare.

_Oh how the tables have turned._

Nova let out a nervous laugh, "Oh the thing on my neck. You see, this morning I was curling my hair an-"

"Your hair is naturally curly dumbass."

 _Welp there's no point in lying anymore_ , Nova smiled innocently at her friend that she was previously lecturing. Mikasa clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, her eyes following everyone who exited the basement.

The chatter was mellow, the mood lifting, but no one dared to enter the kitchen as they saw the two still talking. Jean gave Mikasa a thumbs up as reassurance, but in all honestly he looked rather uneasy while doing it.

Mikasa turned back to her anxious friend who continued to smile uncomfortably at her, "I can't believe you scolded me when you yourself are getting all handsy with mr. man bun himself." She hissed at her lowly, to ensure their conversation remained private.

Nova gnawed on her lip, "Uh we didn't..."

"Oh." Mikasa paused unassured of how to respond. But a knowing smirk grew on her lips. She had never seen Nova act out towards anyone, whether it be a guy or a girl, she's never been so....friendly? She wasn't sure if that was the correct term, but the way Eren and her interacted with one another showed how something was developing. "From that look on your face I just _know_ something happened."

Her face flamed as she was going to respond till she was interrupted by Sasha who carelessly barged into the kitchen, "We're going out for pizza are you guys all good and friendly now to tag along?" The two gave her small smiles and she screeched in happiness. Nova covered her ears while Mikasa remained nothing but entertained. Sasha yelled to the others that everyone was ready to go, and the two walked silently to the door. 

Nova spotted Eren waiting by the door, her jacket clutched in his hand. Jean was beside him in discomfort, shifting from one leg to the other as he wasn't sure if he should even wait for Mikasa, fearful Nova would land another blow on him. Before Nova and Mikasa met them, Mikasa leant into her ear and whispered, "Now you can't look at me and tell me nothing happened. Eren has a hickey on his neck as well."

The door was locked and everyone split up because all of them weren't able to fit into the same car. There was a slight breeze, causing Nova to zip up her jacket and stuff her hands in her pockets. She glanced up at Eren, the hickey completely visible to the naked eye and it seemed he had forgot about it.

She heard Mikasa snicker from behind her, but didn't dare turn around knowing Eren would definitely question as to why she was laughing in the first place. She decided she would tell Mikasa soon, knowing that the events from last night and today were overwhelming her the point she didn't want to even think or talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSIR surprised? nO because I am finally making Jean's dreams come true yay!  
> But compared to the last *spicy* chapter, I decided to bring in a bit of unexpected drama but this chapter in general was a filler in order for me to decide the direction this story is actually going. PLEASE bare with me!


End file.
